A Waltz
by Razvanor
Summary: Aoshi finds Misao dancing by herself and decides to join her. A sappy one-shot that should have never existed.


**A Waltz**

* * *

Standard Disclaimers apply. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Wastuki and Sony do.

Aoshi watched Misao's slim figure walk out of his room angrily. He sighed. Once again, his aloof manner had pushed her away. Once again, he had refused her, even if it was in friendship. All Misao had wanted was for him to look at her tenderly, at least one time. But he had always simply stared straight ahead, sipping his green tea, only occasionally answering her questions in simple one-word answers. This time, she had become more upset then usual. Something was bothering her, and he was sure it had to do with him. Maybe if he just opened up once in a while she would...

No, he couldn't let her get close. He was too guilty, to stained with the blood of others, the scent of blood never far away from him. She deserved someone much better than him, someone who could give her everything she wanted. He certainly could not.

But to see her beautiful blue eyes full of tears struck something deep within himself, something he hadn't felt for many years. Love? He pushed the thought away. But then why, why did he feel so horrible every time those eyes shed tears? Why did it rip him inside so much?

He sighed again. Aoshi knew she would be back tomorrow as if nothing had happened. As if he had never hurt her. He laid back and fell asleep.

He awoke suddenly at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groaned. How long had he been asleep?

"Aoshi, are you in there", Okina's voice reached him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"It's Misao. She ran off a couple of hours ago and she hasn't come back."

Aoshi slid open the door, his icy countenance staring at the old man.

"So, she always does that."

"But it's midnight. She should have been back by now."

It was midnight? He had been sleeping for nearly ten hours. Aoshi slipped on his trench coat, even though it was a warm night.

"I'll go get her. I'll be back."

With that said, he slipped quietly out of the inn and into the moonlit night. Aoshi stopped just outside the door and stared up into the sky. The full moon, its face shining with the sun's borrowed light, smiled down at the icy man. Aoshi couldn't help it, but a slow, almost indiscernible smile, cracked the otherwise stolid face. The stars twinkled merrily at him, furthering the reluctant smile. The majesty of the night sky seemed to wash the guilt of his fallen comrades away, if only temporarily. Halfheartedly, he tore his gaze away from the grandeur of the night sky and started to walk into the woods. The same woods were Hannya and the others had trained. He walked almost lazily down a rarely used path, knowing that Misao was in no danger. He let his mind wander as he glanced around at the stately trees bordering the path, their limbs forming a roof of foliage over Aoshi's head. The ground was splattered with patches of almost surreal moonlight. Life seemed to slow down, for just a while. He thought of things that had not crossed his mind since before he became Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Things like family, friendship, and...love.

Suddenly, Aoshi stopped his musing. A soft sound seemed to flow around him like a cooling breeze. As he came closer, the sound could be identified as...humming? Slowly, he looked over the bushes in his way. His breath nearly caught.

Misao could be seen dancing gracefully in an old training clearing. She was humming a tune and dancing to it. Her moves were precise and graceful, perky yet elegant. As she spun and twirled, her long braid followed her, moving like flowing water. The moonlight shimmered off of her beautiful face as she grinned up to the moon, her eyes closed as she spun and stepped in time to her hummed music. Aoshi had to admit that she did look stunning, when her mouth was shut. He knew he loved her, but he could never get close to her.

Well, maybe just tonight, he could get a little close to her. He stepped out of the bushes noiselessly. Misao seemed completely oblivious that he was standing there, watching her dance away. He watched her for a minute or two before recognizing the dance.

"Misao, does it not take two to dance the waltz", he asked so softly that it startled even him.

Upon hearing the question, Misao stopped dancing and stood straight as a ramrod. What was Aoshi doing here?

"A-Aoshi-sama, h-how did you know I was here?"

He walked slowly up to Misao and brushed her cheek with his hand. He smiled at her, not the fake smile he used to pretend he was not aloof, but a genuine, loving smile. Misao trembled under his touch.

"You dance beautifully, but a lady should not dance alone", he said taking her hand in his,"Shall we?"

Misao nodded dumbly. Placing her hand on his shoulder, they started to dance. Misao put her head on his chest. Aoshi just laid his head on hers as they continued to dance to music only they heard. Her firm, yet soft body felt so good against his own, and a feeling much like ecstasy began to boil within him. Her scent was intoxicating, further heightening his emotions. It felt so wonderful to hold her in his arms, it felt so right to have her this close to him. Yet, he felt that this would not last. He had promised himself never to hurt her again, like he had done so long ago. And the only way to keep from hurting her was to distance himself. So, distance himself he would. Slowly, he started pulling out of her embrace.

Misao felt him slipping away from her. But she was not ready to let go, so she grabbed on tighter.

"Misao...," Aoshi started, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Just hold me, Aoshi. I know you don't want to hurt me, but..."

Aoshi tilted her head up so he could look at her.

"But what?"

"But it hurts whenever you pull away. It hurts when you won't love me back. I hurts right here", she finished, placing his hand over her heart. "So please, just shut up and hold me."

She started to cry, gently and quietly. Aoshi felt droplets of warmth spatter on his shirt, wetting him in her sorrow. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shh, you want me to hold you? Then I shall. Shed no more tears on my behalf."

They resumed their dance, the moon paying silent tribute as an observer. Little did they know they had a second observer. Okina sat in a tree, smiling. His old and weary face still held the ever-present look of deep thought. This was very good, for both Aoshi and Misao.

Not wishing to be found, Okina jumped from the tree silently and ran back to the inn. He had seen a truly rare sight. Ice and fire dancing together in the moonlight.

* * *

Ugh, please tell me I did not type this. This is so very sappy and pathetic. Ugh, well, I'm busy with schoolwork and won't be able to update The Tolling Bell story for a week or so (Maybe less if I'm lucky). Excuse me for the incredible sappiness. 


End file.
